The present disclosure relates generally to a pulse detonation engine (PDE) and, more particularly, to a multiple tube pulsed detonation chamber (PDC).
Known pulse detonation engines generally operate with a detonation process having a pressure rise, as compared to engines operating within a constant pressure deflagration. Although such engines vary in their implementation, a common feature is that air flow is directed into one or more pulse detonation chambers wherein the air is mixed with fuel and ignited to produce a combustion pressure wave. The combustion wave transitions into a detonation wave followed by combustion gases that produce thrust as they are exhausted from the engine. As such, pulse detonation engines may have the potential to operate at higher thermodynamic efficiencies than may generally be achieved with deflagration-based engines.
At least some known hybrid pulse detonation-turbine engines have replaced the steady flow constant pressure combustor within the engine with a pulse detonation combustor that includes a plurality of pulse detonation chambers. Although such engines vary in their implementation, a common feature amongst hybrid pulse detonation-turbine engines is that air flow from a compressor is directed into the pulse detonation chambers wherein the air is mixed with fuel and ignited to produce a detonation wave followed by combustion gases that are used to drive a turbine.
In the above known implementations of thrust-producing PDE's or hybrid pulse detonation-turbine engines, multiple tube PDCs have been introduced, which feature two or more parallel configured tubes. However, with this newer configuration, several mechanical assembly and alignment challenges for the multi-chamber PDE are also presented.